Hiruzen Sarutobi
was the . Together with Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, he was the student of the first two Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, and the teacher of the Sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Background Born into the Sarutobi clan to Sasuke, Hiruzen was a prodigy who truly stood out in talent. He and his former team-mates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were students of Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage. He had somewhat of a rivalry with Danzō Shimura ever since they were children, but Hiruzen always managed to pass milestones before Danzō. During the First Shinobi World War, Team Tobirama along with Danzō, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi were pursued by enemy Kumogakure ninja. Knowing that one of them would need to distract their pursuers in order for the rest to escape, a task that would result in their death, Hiruzen volunteered. Tobirama however, chose to be the decoy instead, but before leaving he appointed Hiruzen as the Third Hokage. Later in his life, Hiruzen became the teacher of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade, who would go on to become known as the Sannin. In time, he married Biwako and became the father of two children, Asuma Sarutobi and one who has yet to be seen in the series. This unnamed child would later give Hiruzen a grandson: Konohamaru Sarutobi. While Orochimaru was his student, Hiruzen came to appreciate Orochimaru's natural talent, and often told Jiraiya to be more like him. He also came to recognise an inner malice and a lust for power within Orochimaru, and tried to steer his student away from these personality traits. After serving as Hokage for many years, Hiruzen started looking for a successor to the title. While he hoped to be able to give the position to Orochimaru, it became apparent that Orochimaru was only interested in the role of Hokage for the power it offered. His first choice was Jiraiya, but due to Jiraiya's journeys, Hiruzen instead passed on the role of Hokage to one of Jiraiya's pupils: Minato Namikaze. Knowing full well the dangers Minato's wife the Nine-Tals jinchūriki Kushina Uzumaki would face in childbirth (as the seal holding the tailed beast is prone to weakening at this point in time), he sent his wife Biwako and a few ANBU for security to let her give birth outside the village. Nonetheless, the rogue Madara Uchiha would track them to release the Nine-Tails and order it to attack Konohagakure. He never knew of Madara's involvement yet he knew Kushina's seal simply didn't "fail". While Minato faced Madara, Hiruzen lead Konoha to combat the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He would then arrive to the scene when Minato decided to seal the Nine-Tails in Naruto, forcing Hiruzen to resume the role of Hokage. He saw to it that the orphaned Naruto would be safe by keeping the identity of his father a secret.Naruto chapter 440, page 5 After reacquiring his title, Hiruzen began investigating a number of disappearances within Konoha. Upon reaching the source of the abductions, he found Orochimaru to be the one responsible. Having used those that he kidnapped as test subjects in his quest to gain immortality, Orochimaru allowed his former master a chance to kill him. Ultimately, Hiruzen was unable to bring himself to kill his former student, allowing Orochimaru to escape.Naruto episode 72 Hiruzen was one of four Konoha elders involved in the massacre of the Uchiha clan. He tried to find a peaceful alternative, but negotiations fell through and, against his wishes, Itachi Uchiha was ordered to wipe out the Uchiha. Itachi proved unable to kill his brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and before leaving the village, pleaded with Hiruzen to protect his brother to which Hiruzen accepted and promised Itachi to keep Sasuke safe. Similarly in the anime, Hiruzen assigned Yakumo, heiress of the Kurama clan and a child with a great talent for genjutsu to be trained by Kurenai Yūhi a genjutsu specialist in her own right. However after training with her, Kurenai learns of the evil spirit within Yakumo and tells the Third, he regretfully agrees to let Kurenai seal the child's abilities to prevent the demon from killing Yakumo. This however meant the possible end of the struggling Kurama clan and Yakumo's dream of becoming a shinobi. Personality Due to the long life he had lived, Hiruzen served as a source of wisdom for much of the series, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. As Hokage, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. At the series' start, Hiruzen was one of the few people who saw Naruto as more than the container of the Nine-Tails, and, as such, became someone that Naruto truly admired, even thinking of Hiruzen as a grandfather-figure. According to Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen loved his students deeply, including Orochimaru, no matter how far he had fallen.Naruto chapter 483, page 17 This was proven when he could not bring himself to kill his prized student ten years before his (Hiruzen's) death, despite Orochimaru being discovered to be conducting highly illegal experiments that resulted in the death of many innocent, and that letting him live would lead to more tragedies. When Hiruzen died, he hoped that he and Orochimaru would one day reunite in the afterlife, as master and student. Despite his standing as Hokage, he seemed to have had some sense of lecherousness in him, as he spent much of his free time talking to young girls. When Jiraiya was still his student, he offered to help Jiraiya test the technique that would allow the user to spy on naked women unnoticed. Even Jiraiya, in this instance, noted his sensei's perverted qualities. He also fell victim to Naruto's Sexy Technique on more than one occasion, fainting after he saw it. He also made it a hobby to talk with young girls. Appearance Hiruzen is one of two known Kage to always wear the official Kage uniform, the other being the Fourth Raikage. Since his time training Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark brown. He also has three lines running vertically under each eye, though when he was younger he only had one under each eye. Although an old man, age has not taken much of a toll on his appearance, as it has on his skills, as it would only appear to have given him some grey hair, several wrinkles, and very few liver-spots. With age it would seem that he has also taken on smoking a pipe. When in combat he wears a black jumpsuit with grey shoulder armour, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Konoha forehead protector bandanna with long straps and a ninja helmet which he wears under it. The kanji for "Third Hokage" is inscribed on the back of this outfit, although at the time of the Nine-Tails' attack when he retired the post, it merely had the kanji for . He also has two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back. Abilities Hiruzen was one of the most powerful shinobi in history. In fact, he was so powerful that he was admired as the in his prime. According to Iruka, he was said to be the strongest Hokage that Konoha ever had as well as the strongest of all the five Kage during his era.First Databook, pages 117 and 265 Even in his old age, Kabuto Yakushi considered him the strongest of the Five Kage at the time of his death.Naruto chapter 140, page 03 Enma commented on his battle with Orochimaru, saying that it was "miserable" compared to his prime, even though he had clearly been able to hold his own against Orochimaru and two former Hokage without losing his composure. Even in his old age, his chakra was noted for being very strong, causing a dense effect on the atmosphere when released;Naruto episode 69 furthermore, he was known for having immense reserves of chakra in his youth.Naruto episode 71 He was also the longest living and longest reigning Hokage. Ninjutsu Hiruzen was called , due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, and his vast knowledge of techniques, purportedly knowing all the techniques within Konoha. The first technique he was seen using was the Telescope Technique, which allowed him to observe others through his crystal ball over long distances.Naruto episode 1 With Roof Tile Shuriken, he could launch nearby tiles at an opponent with varying intensities. By throwing a single shuriken at an opponent, he could create a thousand clones of it in an instant to surround the opponent, making it extremely difficult for the enemy to evade them all. This method also meant that he doesn't have stock up on a lot of shuriken. Orochimaru showed some surprise that he didn't use more of the Shadow Clone Technique during their battle. An ANBU agent watching the battle scene from nearby mentioned that Hiruzen's chakra levels had dropped to a point where he couldn't use it as much. While this might contradict the large amount of techniques he used in his battle with Orochimaru, it could also show his great chakra control, needing only the minimum amount of chakra to use each technique. Nature Transformation Sarutobi was highly skilled in elemental ninjutsu, using Fire Release and Earth Release. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet allowed him to exhale a stream of fire from his mouth. Earth Release: Earth Flow River created a river of mud beneath the opponent to throw them off balance, and he could use the mud with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, which creates a dragon's head that launches mud balls at an opponent. He had also been shown to be adept in combining elemental techniques, as seen when he ignited the mud ball projectiles with Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, creating a stream of lava that can melt nearly anything. Earth Release: Earth Style Wall allowed Hiruzen to spit a stream of mud that solidifies into a protective shield. Taijutsu In terms of taijutsu, Hiruzen displayed a very high level of it in old age. He was able to counter Tobirama and Hashirama in close combat, despite them being in their prime in the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. He could lay an Exploding Tag on each of their legs without them or Orochimaru who was controlling them even knowing. After summoning Enma, he could break Hashirama's Wood Release branches with ease. Even when robbed of his sight from the genjutsu Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, he could still defend himself from Hashirama's and Tobirama's assaults, blocking all their attacks to prepare for his Dead Demon Consuming Seal. After sealing both former Hokages, he faced Orochimaru in single combat, and despite his weakness he effortlessly disarmed him of the Kusanagi. Summoning Technique Hiruzen also had a personal summon: Enma, the Monkey King. Enma could turn into a diamond-hard staff, which could alter its length and width at will, or a cage to protect the summoner. The staff was Hiruzen's weapon of choice, and he showed great proficiency in wielding it. Enma could also manifest parts of his body and attack an enemy with his claws and fangs, which added an element of surprise. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Hiruzen's first appearance in Part I was when two men reported to him that Naruto Uzumaki had vandalised the Hokage Monument. He was then seen standing next to Iruka Umino after the Academy graduation test, telling Iruka that they needed to talk and they were talking later about Naruto. In the manga when Naruto tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, Hiruzen found him and comically fell against his Sexy Technique. Later when Naruto succeeds in stealing the scroll, Hiruzen was seen instructing a large group of shinobi to stop and capture Naruto, observing the whole incident - including Mizuki revealing his intentions - from a crystal ball. While criticising Naruto's ninja registration picture, in the anime he became the target of the boy's Sexy Technique, and fell prey to the mentioned. He was then unsuccessfully "assaulted" by Konohamaru Sarutobi who followed Naruto on the way out. He then watched the skirmish between Naruto and Ebisu, thinking that he would be heavily affected by the Harem Technique, blushing at the mere thought of it. He was seen with the Konoha jōnin that would soon be assigned their genin cell. He told Kakashi Hatake that he would be leading Team 7. He and Kakashi then visited Naruto's apartment, pointing out few things like the expired milk that had caused Naruto much trouble after drinking it. He was then talking to Iruka about Kakashi's teaching methods, showing Iruka a book of the number of trainees that Kakashi failed. Iruka could only stare in shock upon realisation that no genin team assigned under Kakashi has ever gotten a passing mark. Land of Waves Arc After Team 7 completes their first D-rank mission, Hiruzen congratulates them on their success. Because the mission consisted only of finding a lost cat, Naruto complains that the mission was too easy and demands their next mission be more challenging, to Kakashi's embarrassment. Hiruzen tries to explain how missions are assigned by skill level and that, as genin, they cannot be expected to accomplish more difficult missions yet. Naruto does not relent, so Hiruzen agrees to assign them a C-rank mission: escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Chūnin Exam Arc He first appeared in this arc consulting the jōnin about their decision to register their genin into the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, and Kakashi Hatake all deemed their students worthy. Thereafter, a slight argument ensued between Iruka and Kakashi where the former claimed that Naruto and his team-mates were not ready for such a challenge. Kakashi silenced him by saying that they were no longer Iruka's students but Kakashi's soldiers. Hiruzen was then sent to the tower in the Forest of Death after Anko Mitarashi encountered and was defeated by Orochimaru. After hearing Orochimaru's message for him, he tried to ease Anko's pain from the Cursed Seal. After the second portion of the exam, he is seen congratulating all the genin who passed, and explaining the next round. He then witnessed the preliminary rounds of the final matches, only to tell the advancing genin about the challenge and their training. From there, he was seen reporting to the council that Hayate Gekkō had been killed, and that Orochimaru may have been involved. He then decided to carry on the Chūnin Exams as normal. Later that day, he assured Anko, who visited him to apologise, that she did not need to feel guilty about returning alive in the Forest of Death, after her encounter with her former master. He then departed for some air some seconds later to head to the Hokage Monument, where he gave a speech to the Academy students about what it really means to be a shinobi. When the time of third portion of the exam comes, Hiruzen was present on a stadium as one of the judges. He welcomed Fourth Kazekage who really was impersonated by Orochimaru. Invasion of Konoha Arc When the invasion began, Hiruzen was taken by Kazekage who revealed himself as Orochimaru and forced to battle him, as the Third's former student infiltrated the village and planned Konoha's destruction just so he could kill Hiruzen and kidnap Sasuke Uchiha. Soon after the battle began, Orochimaru resurrects Hashirama and Tobirama, so that Hiruzen could feel the enjoyment of fighting his former masters.Naruto episode 69 Hiruzen quickly resolved to kill his masters and used a very powerful fire technique that was easily countered by one of Tobirama's walls of water that was then turned into an attack that was stopped by Hiruzen's own earth wall. Hiruzen was then however caught by Hashirama's Wood Release. Even after summoning Enma to free himself from Hashirama's Wood Release, Hiruzen, in his old age was unable to defeat the two Hokage, as any damage that was done was simply regenerated. He was further inhibited by his desire to not hurt either. Orochimaru's presence also impeded Hiruzen's fight, as seeing just how monstrous his treasured student had become broke his heart. Having no other choice, Hiruzen used a combination of shadow clones and the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the souls of his former masters.Naruto episode 73 As he bid a heartfelt goodbye to his teachers, he turned his attention to Orochimaru. Charging at Orochimaru, and throwing aside his former pupil's Kusanagi, Hiruzen attempted to seal Orochimaru's soul as well. Sensing what Hiruzen was trying to do, Orochimaru called his Kusanagi to him, stabbing Hiruzen in the back. Despite the fatal injury, Hiruzen continued to try to remove Orochimaru's soul, unconcerned with the sword in his back, due to death being guaranteed as a result of using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. After an hour passed, Hiruzen came to terms with the fact that he was too old and weak to completely remove Orochimaru's soul. Doing what little he could, and hoping to rectify his mistake of allowing Orochimaru to escape years earlier, Hiruzen sealed Orochimaru's arms, to ensure that he would never again be able to use techniques, a fitting punishment for Orochimaru's obsession with power. As Orochimaru began to curse his former master for what he had done, Hiruzen bid Orochimaru farewell, and expressed the hope that they would meet again. Knowing that the village was saved, and seeing Orochimaru as the boy he once was, Hiruzen died with a smile on his face. When Hiruzen died it was implied that he died happy saving the village for the new generation.Naruto episode 80 Legacy After Hiruzen died, Tsunade noted that the village has produced some very fine and determined shinobi thanks to Hiruzen's leadership, as when she saw Rock Lee is very determined to go through with a life risking operation. She saw her master as a very great Hokage. In Part II it was stated by Asuma that Hiruzen thought that protecting the village's youngsters and who were to become the village's future ninja and people was the most important thing. Later, Asuma's lover Kurenai Yūhi would have his child, giving Hiruzen a second grandchild, posthumously. When Danzō was killed by Sasuke, the former asked with his last breath what he was to Hiruzen. Kabuto Yakushi would reveal to Madara Uchiha that none of the deceased Hokage can be resurrected via the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. The Fourth Raikage insinuated his death may have been the result of a secret plot of Danzō Shimura with the Akatsuki, more exactly Orochimaru who at the time was no longer a member of the organisation.Naruto chapter 458, page 7 Video Games Trivia * His father's and clan's name, inspired by Sarutobi Sasuke, means "jumping like a monkey", further supported by his Summoning Technique, which summons Enma. Tobirama also nicknamed him . * Many aspects of his character were borrowed from the Chinese literature classic Journey to the West. Hiruzen's summon, Enma, bears a very strong resemblance to , the protagonist of the novel, and Hiruzen's chosen weapon was identical to the Monkey King's magical staff. * During his battle with Orochimaru, maybe as a premonition to his death, Hiruzen's likeness on the Hokage Monument cracked across the face. While the crack was fairly prominent due to its size, it didn't always show up in the anime, due either to a bad angle or a mistake by the animators. * Hiruzen shares the same nickname with the Sage of the Six Paths. They were both known as the . * Masashi Kishimoto originally planned for Hiruzen to be a dog, but eventually dumped the idea for being "too weird". * According to the Naruto Databook: ** His favourite foods are hijiki, and sardine fish balls. ** His least favourite food is Narazuke. ** His desired opponent was a grown-up Konohamaru. ** His favourite phrase was . ** His hobby was chatting with young girls. Quotes * (Talking about Naruto) "He has combined Shadow Clone with his own invention, the Sexy Technique. What a foolish ninja technique … and he could probably get me with it, too." * (To Iruka) "I wonder... do you have it, young as you are... the Will of Fire?" * (To Orochimaru in his attempt to save Konoha) "It is a place where every year shinobi are born, raised, grow old, fight, and die to protect their home. These people are precious to me. We share a home, we share a life, and though we may not share ties of blood, they are precious to me. They are my family. And if I do fall you still will fail. I am only one of a long line. I carry this title in trust for those Hokage who came before and those who will come after. I am the Third Hokage!" *(To Orochimaru as he successfully sealed his arms) "Your foolishness is unparalleled, Orochimaru. My one regret is that I couldn't take you with me. Farewell, disciple! May we meet again in the next world." * (Last words) "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." References he:הירוזן סארטובי